King of thieves
by teenagewriterfiction
Summary: # Charlotte is a french law student. One more year of university and she's done with school and will finally get to be a lawyer, but for that, she has to pass the test and make an intership in a foreign country, she choosed the USA. Here, she meets Harvey Specter. Here's the story of her new life, of the people she loves, the people she lost and the one she fights for and against.
1. Chapter 1-Stairway to heaven

**NEW YORK CITY.**

12:45 pm

Jessica Pearson, the head of "Pearson Specter" welcomed me into her office, just 30 minutes after I arrived in New York. A huge, gorgeous office with an amazing view of the buildings. She introduced me to a few people and finally, to the one I wanted to meet the most. We entered in another office and I noticed a little desk in the corner of the room, probably mine on which was standing a bouquet of roses with a little note. Mr. Specter was working on his computer, without taking a look at us.

" How can I help you Jessica? "

" Let me introduce you to Charlotte, your intern. "

I smiled and came closer to him.

" It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Specter."

He was perfectly dressed, and I had to admit it , kind of handsome. I was getting lost into his brown eyes when he started to talk.

" My what ? "

He was apparently disturbed by my coming. It made me feel deeply uncomfortable, I felt a knot in my stomach and couldn't say anything, I looked at Jessica who would probably be more at ease with facing this man.

" Harvey! Bad manners aren't allowed when we're welcoming such a good student "

I was impressed by the way she praised me, and very pleased. I felt a bit of joy knowing that I wasn't the only one who noticed the fact that he didn't even say "Hello".

" Jessica can I talk to you ...alone, will you excuse us? "

" Of course. "

I passed the door and notice the incredibly good looking woman seating at the secretary desk.

" Forgive him, he's a dick. "

I smiled, and already felt like I was going to adore her.

" Were you listening to us? "

" I usually do, but I didn't have to this time. I learned how to read into Harvey's face."

" I didn't know he wasn't aware that I made an internship here ... do you think that he's going to hate me?"

I knew that my thoughts were childish but I couldn't help but thinking them.

Jessica opened the door before Donna could answer.

" Well Charlotte, I'm sure you're going to have a great time with us. Good luck. "

I needed some luck.

" Thank you Jessica "

Harvey gave me a sign, meaning that I should come in.

« Jessica forgot to tell me about your arrival here, but I'm sure everything is going to work out. »

I smiled nervously, and he smiled back.

« Are you a shy person ? »

« No, I'm not. »

« Good, because you'll come with me tonight. There's a meeting organised tonight for New York's best lawyers, you'll meet some important attorneys, and you're also going to help me out with something. »

« I'll be there, what time ? »

« A limo will pick you up at 7:00 pm. »

I was excited and worried at the same time.

« You can go back home now, you had a long flight. »

« Thank you »

« Oh and I forgot! The tradition is specific : black and white outfit. »

I saw him taking a glance at my body as I walked out of his office, which made me think that he was this kind of men, with the personality already defined in my head : sarcastic, charming, who likes to flirt and to attract the opposite sex and with the tendency of being self centered.


	2. Chapter 2 -First step into the big world

7:30 p.m

I got out of the limo, and thanked the driver. I walked to the door and checked out my black skirt and my white classy top with a little bit of cleavage and which was cut at the ribs to show some skin. I carried around my "Céline" black and grey leather bag and wore a pair of black heels and then, finally decided to enter in the lobby.

I took a deep breath and tryed to relax while trying to find Harvey Specter somewhere in the huge place. I saw him talking very seriously with a group of other lawyers and waited behind him. One of them noticed me and came closer to me. He took my hand and softly kissed it.

" Now I know why they say that there's always a woman behind a men's success "

I smiled at him, and looked at Harvey, waiting for him to contradict.

" I have a hard time believing that Harvey finally has a girlfriend! "

" I'm not he's girlfriend, but it's pleasure to meet you Mr Conrad. "

Harvey looked at me, apparently very surprise of my knowledge. I also noticed his stealth look at my outfit of the night, letting me understand that he liked it.

" She's Charlotte, my intern."

" Well I'm sure you'll learn a lot with Mr Specter! "

" Speaking of that, I need to talk to her about a case, will you excuse us ? "

" Of course. Business is business."

This statement made me think about the fact that I never thought about this job as a business. It always was my passion and a way for me to help people. The money and the success, of course I found it appetizing but I saw that as a great bonus more than as my main motivation.I followed Harvey Specter into a more quiet place and let him talk.

" I need you to do something for me."

" What is it ? "

I wanted to show him my trustworthiness and how I was able to do a great job. But I knew that he wasn't going to give me an easy task.

" You see that guy over there, next to the lady with the purple dress ? " I nodded.

" Well, he can not stand me. " I smiled. It wasn't that hard to believe that some people found him unfriendly.

"You need me to convince him to do something for you because you already know he's going to say no if you're the one asking him? " I was trying to show spontaneity which I wasn't used to do, but I felt like taking risks was a thing that could work with him, I saw in him a man who liked to be surprised and impressed.

" Quick learner. " He smiled. (Oh that smile, I didn't know it yet but one day I would be ready to die to see it everyday.)

" He needs to accept the deal Green Tool's Industries proposed him ... "

" But I don't know the case! " I didn't want him to overestimate my skills. I wasn't even a lawyer yet, and I suddenly felt completely unready. My lack of confidence what so obvious that he probably felt like he needed to comfort me.

" I know, but this is your chance to show me what you can do. Charm him, seduce him, and make him understand that you're smart! "

" I'll try. "

" No, you're not going to try, you're going to do it, and do it well!"

" Understood."

" Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be able to resist you. "

He gave me a wink and walked a way , a glass of champagne in one hand, and a sexy look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 -A little bit closer

**New York**

09:30 a.m

" the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeye, of the tiger ..."

_« ding dong »_

I was singing in the shower when someone appeard in front of my door. I shouted.

« Come in, it's open. »

I came into the living room, my a small towel around my body.

" I'm sorry Lisa, I though you were coming in thirty minutes, but make yourself at home! ", I suddenly raised my head and so did my boss, right in front of me. Oh my god.

" Oh my god. "

I went as fast as I could into my bedroom to grab a dressing gown.

" You're obviously not Lisa hum … hello Mr. Specter, how can I help you? "

" I didn't mean to bother you during the week-end, I just wanted to talk to you."

" No problem, do you want anything to drink, a coffee or a tea? "

" Nothing thank you..."

An awkward silence settled in the appartment, a short one but way too long for me.

" You impressed me "

" What do you mean? "

" Mr Wesley signed the papers, I don't know what you did to him but it worked ."

" Well, you know, I invited him to come by and pretended like I thought he was my friend, Lisa and than I appeared out of the shower with a tiny towel wrapped around my naked body. "

He came closer to me, smiling, and making me nervous beyond anything. I felt ridiculous, than, his eyes got caught into mine and I guess that right at this moment, this man got stucked in my head.

" Will you go to prom with me ? "

" What ? "

" Mr Wesley is crazy about you and his wife is organising a ball this year , we should probably respond to their invitation since he made Pearson Specter save a lot of money. "

" I've never been to a prom before so I'll be glad to come. "

" Great, I'll see you there. "

He kissed me softly on the cheek and walked away. I wasn't dreaming, my boss was trying to get my attention and probably also trying to get me in his bed. I liked to play with men, and to flirt, so I knew it would've been hard for me to resist to the temptation of seducing him as he would seduce me, but I didn't want to be anyone's toy, no, I had to much respect for myself to fall for Harvey Specter.


	4. Chapter 4-Wrecking ball

17:00

I arrived at Mr Welsey' s house and his wife welcomed me in such a cheerfull way that I almost found it strange.

" Hello young lady , you're gorgeous, Richard didn't lie ! "

" Please, look at you. "

" Follow me ! The rest of the girls are getting ready upstairs ! "

I followed her through the huge and beautiful house.

" Everyone ! Let me introduce you too Harvey's intern, Charlotte, she's french and absolutely adorable, please be as kind to her as you were to me when I moved in New York. "

I smiled at them and they smiled back at me, except for one person . The woman was thin, with brown hair, and I didn't need to take another glance at her to know that she was Dana Scott.

She walked in my direction after she finished to put on her red lipstick.

" Nice to meet you ! So, you're Harvey's new girlfriend ? "

All of the attentions went on both of us. The atmosphere was electric.

" Hum no .. I'm his intern . "

" Oh come on, don't be a fool, we all know how he chooses them. "

" Jessica Pearson choosed me, Mr Specter didn't even know that I was going to work with him. "

" Well, good for you, if Jessica picked you it probably means that you have some abilities. But I prefer to aware you, he'll try to put you in his bed, don't even try to resist, he will win anyway... "

I didn't answer and I sat on a chair in front of a mirror. I started to put my make up on, I tried to not to do it heavy, just focus on my eyes, and on my lips with a nice nude color, which smelled divinely good.

" Ladies, here are the dresses. "

A women with several "Haute Couture" bags entered the room and left them on the ground.

" Charlotte, Harvey bought you yours, so you owe us nothing. The others, you have until next Monday to pay back."

Dana laughed out loud. I killed her, mentally.

" Thank you " I said while taking the box in my hands. I opened it and discovered the beautiful treasure that my boss got me.

Dana came to me and said behind my shoulder

" No sleeves ? " I turned around.

She added : " He's such a subtle person ! "

I wanted to politely kick her ass as lawyers are doing when they are beating each other in court, but I couldn't. I had too much respect and pride, plus I cared a lot about my opportunity here in New York and didn't want to blow it.

Donna appeared in the room at the same time , facing "Scottie" .

" Hey Scottie ! Leave the intern alone. Your jealousy issues aren't really her business ."

" Jealousy ? I'm not the one who's always waiting for him after all this years like a dog. "

" Be careful to what you say to the dog, he bites. "

Dana walked away.

I smiled at Donna and added

" Thanks, for saving me. "

" That's what I do, I'm Donna, nice to meet you ! "

" Very nice to meet you too, so you're Harvey's right hand person, right ? "

" I am ! Thank you for giving such an importance my secretary job. "

She said the last sentence out loud so Scottie would be able to hear it.

" What kind of lawyer would Harvey be without you, probably not the same. "

She smiled at me and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5-Wrecking ball (pt2)

19h30

" Gentlemen, please be ready to welcome the ladies. "

Mr Wesley stopped talking and everyone stopped talking. The women were upstairs, and could see from up here the lawyers waiting for their date to come. The music started, it was "Gravity" luckily, a song that I loved, for some reason it made me feel more confident.

I was waiting behind Dana Scott, who was, I had to admit it, gorgeous. She looked at me and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for what I told you earlier."

It all sounded so fake to me, but I nodded.

"Miss Dana Scott, escorted by ... Harvey Specter."

She walked down the stairs and took his hand, he looked up to me for a second and then, started to dance with her. I couldn't help but feel in competition with this woman, she was trying to get Harvey, it was obvious, and she saw me as a threat, which was kind of flattering.

"Miss Charlotte Martin, escorted by ... my son, Alexandre Wesley."

It was my turn. A young man, probably a little bit older than me took my hand and looked at me. He had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was very handsome. (His father called me right after Harvey came to my appartment, informing me of what I had to do.)

"I'm sorry my dad forced you to be my date tonight."

"I'm not... let's dance."

Alexandre was such a great dancer, I enjoyed every single second of the song and felt bad when it ended.

"It was a pleasure Miss Martin."

"Are you leaving?"

He laughed.

"No, but you have to dance with somebody else , if you want to we can still see each other when it's over."

"I'd love to!"

"I'm starting to think that my dad was right?"

"Right about what?"

"Right about you. I don't even know you, but I have a feeling that you are amazing."

I smiled a huge smile, I felt stupid but no one had ever told me anything like this before.

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and as he walked away, I felt somebody getting closer to me and whispering in my ear.

"Nice dress."

I turned around, Harvey was standing in front of me.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what to say, I mean... you didn't have to buy it to me."

"I wanted to." I smiled and he added, "You're just an intern so you wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway."

I would have felt hurt if I didn't understand why he had to say something like that. He just didn't want to look like a man who cared about a woman that he didn't really know, he prefered to be rude, and not true to himself in order to not be in any position of weakness.

"You wanted to know how Mr. Wesley signed the papers? Well, I promised that I would be his son's date tonight."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, and it wasn't that hard to do, Alexandre is charming."

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Of course."

He grabbed my hips with one hand, and put the other one into my right hand. The song "Let her go" started to play, weird timing.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I acted like I didn't hear his comment.

"There's not a lot of lawyers here, why is that?"

"It's a really superficial world Charlotte. People like Mr Wesley, they judge and choose people in terms of what they look like or how much money they make. They judge on appearance That's why they like you so much, and that's why everybody will, because you're genuine, and it's really different from what they are used to see."

"Donna was here..."

"She just came by because I asked her to... to check on you."

"Ok." His eyes were hypnotizing, I was getting lost.

"Do you like her?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Scottie."

"I think that Dana Scott dislikes every women who are in a way, close to you before even getting to know them. That makes her a person who judges on appearance, so I guess that she fits perfectly in this world. "

The music stopped, but he didn't let go of me. He came a bit closer and said.

"You're way too smart for a man like Alexandre Wesley, don't waste your time."

He walked away, leaving me breathless.


	6. Chapter 6- Temptation

7:00 a.m 

"7 a.m and you are already here?"

Harvey just arrived in the office, I was putting some papers on his desk when I turned around and saw him, looking amazing as he always did.

"I am a punctual person." He smiled and I smiled back, in a flirty way. That's what we were getting used to do since I started to work with him. I pushed myself to stay down on earth and to not pretend like I had a special bond with my boss, I knew he was the same to every intern he had, but I didn't mind to enjoy it. The problem with me, was that I couldn't stop thinking about the night we danced together. The proximity of our skins was a temptation, and that's probably what he wanted, to get into my head. I realised that since that night I though about him as Harvey and no more as Mr Specter.

"Are you pleading in court today?"

"No, today is dedicated to meetings with clients, and you're coming with me. Donna is going to give you a copy of the files, you have an hour to read them and then we will leave."

"Good."

"I'm going to grab a coffee, do you want one?" I was surprised but pleased.

"Don't bother Harvey." Alexandre Wesley was standing behind him, two starbucks cups in hands.

"Alexandre." I didn't expect him to be here, actually, he didn't contact me after the ball.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you sooner, but I was really busy with work." He said while giving me the drink.

"It's ok, I was busy too. I'm sorry but I don't drink coffee."

"I know, that's hot chocolate."

"How do you know?" Well, I knew how he knew.

"Donna told him" Harvey said. I didn't realise that he was still standing there.

"Thank you, Alexandre, I'll call you ok?"

"Yes, maybe tonight we could ..."

"Enough chatting, Charlotte let's go." Harvey came closer to Alexandre. " Clients are waiting for us."

"But I though that ..."

"Rule number 3 to be a good lawyer, always be ready."

"Goodbye Alexandre, thank you again" I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my bag , the starbucks cup, and left with Harvey Specter.

I followed him to the elevator and asked : "What are the first rules?"

"Rule number 2 is : Know how to lie. But I don't think that you are ready to hear rule number 1."

"Does that mean that ..."

"Clients aren't waiting for us, yes ,but still, you should thank me." He smirked and touched slowly my face as the elevator door was closing. "I kept you from making a mistake."

"Why do you hate him so much?" I stepped back.

"I don't hate him. He's not good enough for you that's all."

"Because you are?" I hadn't realise that these words came out of my mouth. He smiled, in a flirty way, again. He was clearly pissing me off.

" I have a lot of qualities that you would appreciate if you came by tonight."

"I'm not this kind of woman Mr. Specter."

"What kind?" He knew exactly what I meant, but he didn't want to stop the conversation here.

"The one you have fun with, the one time girl. "

"Than what are you?"

"I'm different, genuine, you said it yourself."

The doors oppened and Donna appeared, a bunch of files in the hand and gave them to me.

"Thanks Donna."

I walked out of the building and read the papers on a park bench waiting for the hour to pass.


	7. Chapter 7-The turning point

9:00 p.m

The day with Harvey was over, we met with some of his clients, successfully, I was learning a lot with him, he was so good at this job, I couldn't imagine him doing anything else of his life, he was born to be a lawyer, just like I felt that I was. I was leaving the office when I noticed that Donna was still working.

"Shouldn't you be at home already?" I said, smiling at her.

"Well Harvey left and there's still some paper work to do so ..."

"You're awesome Donna."

"I know" I laughed.

"Have a good night"

I started walking on the hallway when she stopped me. She raised from her chair and ran after me.

"Can you bring that to Harvey's flat, I totally forgot to give this to him when he left! He's going to kill me if he doesn't have it tonight."

She gave me a book,

"Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows?" I was very surpsised.

"Yes, it's Harvey's favourite."

"Donna, are you sure that it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Are you questioning my abilities to know what Harvey's needs are?"

"Not at all." I kept the book and left the building.

Harvey's apartment

I knocked on the door several times before someone came to open me.

"I'm coming." I heard his voice and already felt a knot in my stomach. He opened the door and looked amazed.

"Charlotte."

"Here's your book..." I handed him the Harry Potter book, but he didn't took it. Instead of that he came a bit closer to me, my heart was beating faster and faster, I thought that it was going to blow up.

"You could've find a better excuse to come over here... "

"That's not an excuse, Donna told me that you needed this book tonight so I..."

"Do you really believe that a man like me has time to read something like Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is amazing." He almost laughed.

"Do you want to come in?" I could smell his perfume, and it was divine.

"No, I told you, I only came by to give you this."

"Ok." He took the book and closed the door, I almost wanted to kill him and I knew it was because he got me. I wasn't satisfied with the way it ended, he didn't insist that much, I wished he did. An older woman next to me kept me from thinking about it more.

"Young lady?"

"Yes?" She looked great, probably a high-society member. She also looked stangely familiar even though I had never seen her before.

"Is that Harvey Specter's appartment?"

"Hum... yes it is, do you need help?" She looked a bit confused.

"Can you tell him that Lily Specter came by?" Now I knew why she looked familiar.

"Don't worry, he is still here."

"No I don't want to ..." Before she could say anything I knocked on the door again. Harvey opened the door, lights in his eyes.

"I knew you would come back."

"I'm not here for me, this woman wanted to see you."

She looked daggers at me and I suddenly felt like I did something wrong. I looked at Harvey, who's face turned from happy to angry in a second.

"What are you doing here?" He said, obviously very disturbed.

"I didn't want to bother you, but this girl was too dumb to deliver a simple message." She clearly didn't like me.

"What are you doing here? He said again, trying to control his emotions.

"Well I was in the city for business and I thought that maybe I could came by to see my son."

"Really?"

"Yes, is that so strange from a mother?"

"No, but it is strange from you." He wasn't even looking at her, he couldn't. He looked terribly sad and frustrated. I wanted to help him so much but I didn't know what to do, it wasn't common to see Harvey Specter in a position of weakness.

"Go away." Thinking that he was talking to me, I started to walk but he said.

"Not you."

"Harvey!" Lily Specter looked shocked.

"I said go away." He was about to explode.

"No Harvey I..." I knew he was going to react in a bad way, I felt it, so I stepped into the conversation.

"Miss Specter, I think that your driver is waiting for you." She looked at me again, and I felt all of the hatred coming from her eyes. She walked away with fast footsteps.

Harvey wasn't moving, he was just staring at the emptiness of the hallway, listening peacefully to the silence. I came a bit closer but when I raised my hands to put it on his shoulder, he stepped back, coming back into his appartment. I couldn't leave him like that, it was against my principles. So I entered. Everything was beautiful, very modern and elegant which was very different from my own place. I tryed not to focus too much on the furniture and drive back my attention on Harvey. Where was he? Before looking for him any further, I took a hamburger that I found in the fridge and took it with me while walking through the room. I saw him standing outside, leaning on the balcony.

"I'm sorry, I searched on your kitchen, and I found this." I gave him the hamburger and added "I know that most of the people would've been giving you a glass of water but I feel like food is a lot more comforting." I was hoping that seeing how stupid I really was would've distracted him. He took the hamburger and said "Go home Charlotte." . I felt sad for him, I realised that he probably didn't have anyone to talk to, that he didn't have a shoulder to cry on, he only had some bottles of alcohol. "One day you'll have to open up to somebody, if you want to be able to let go of a bit of the pain." I slowly touched his face, but it wasn't a part of the seduction, it was soft and friendly. I kissed his cheek and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8- The devil wears Prada

7:30

I was nervous about being at work this morning. So nervous that my head was hurting so badly. I didn't know what I had to say, or what I had to do. Act like nothing happened the night before? Like I didn't see Harvey Specter in a state of absolute sadness? I was asking myself a bunch of questions when Donna came in, like a tornado.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Last night! Harvey is late, that's not normal, and you two didn't hook up, I can read it on your face!"

"Calm down and ... wait a minute. Did you send me to Harvey's apartment for him and I to hook up?"

"No... I did it because he asked me to."

"He's such an assh..."

"Who cares! I need to know what happened."

"His mother happened"

"What?" Donna fell on the chair in front of my desk, she looked lost. "He must feel terrible" She added. "What did she say?"

I saw a woman standing behind Donna, the same woman that I met last night. Cold. With a frightening look in her eyes. No one was making a sound. She walked to my desk.

"I'll fire you two as soon as possible." Donna smiled and stood up in front of her. She was a lot taller and because of that, could show her superiority. "How exactly are you going to do that when your son, our boss,can't even look at you?"

"She is working with us." Donna turned around.

"You gotta be kinding me?"

"Go back to work."

"Harvey..."

"Now!"

I was shocked, I never saw him talk to Donna like this before. She went back to her desk without saying a world.

"I can take care of your secretary problem." The devil said.

"We can talk about it around coffee and croissant, do you mind waiting for me outside?"

She looked at me with her typical frightening look and walked away.

I raised from my chair and walked to Harvey.

"Mr Specter, what's going on? Are you... are you okay?"

He nodded. "I need you to help me."

"Of course, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He smiled. I was glad to see that last night's event didn't took away the flirty looks away from him. I had to admit that I enjoyed the fact that he wasn't the same man with me right now that he was with Donna a few minutes ago. His face came closer to mine, and he whispered in my ear, while my heart was melting and my skin shivering "We are going to destroy Lily Specter."

"How?"

"Well you have my secret weapon." I was expecting the worse. "Alexandre Wesley" And I was right.


End file.
